warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lunaro
Lunaro es una modalidad PvP dada exclusivamente por el sindicato del cónclave, donde los jugadores participan en un ancestral deporte tenno. Permite a dos equipos de hasta 3 jugadores enfrentarse entre sí en hasta 4 arenas diferentes, a lo largo de un partido de 6 minutos que se divide en dos partes. El primer equipo en alcanzar 20 puntos con mayor número de goles gana el partido, y obteniendo además puntos adicionales de como recompensa. Acceso Se puede acceder a lunaro desde el orbitador usando la consola de cónclave ubicada a la derecha del panel de navegación, además del enclave de cónclave en el repetidor. El equipamiento de los jugadores cambiará automáticamente a su equipamiento de cónclave tras entrar en la misión. A Practice mode is also available and can be played freely without affecting the players statistics. También hay disponible un modo práctica que puede ser jugado libremente sin afectar a las estadísticas de los jugadores. Restricciones *Lunaro permite equipar cualquier Warframe, aunque todos los atributos serán iguales entre todos los jugadores. *Todos los tipos de Mods, incluyendo los Mods de cónclave, están deshabilitados en Lunaro. *Ningún arma excepto el Arcata podrá ser utilizada y no se cargarán en el encuentro, incluso si fueron equipadas previamente en el equipamiento de cónclave. *Compañeros tales como centinelas y kubrows tampoco serán llevados a Lunaro. Arenas Actualmente hay 4 diferentes arenas para Lunaro. * El entorno de Luna Orokin cuenta con porterías enfrentadas sin características adicionales. * El entorno de Meridiano de Acero se caracteriza por tener pequeñas porterías laterales. * El entorno de Árbitros de Hexis se caracteriza por tener amplias porterías laterales. * El entorno de la Secuencia Perrín se caracteriza por tener pequeñas porterías enfrentadas con laterales normales y un centro más pequeño. Notas *El balón Lunaro brilla en 4 colores de energía diferentes: **Blanco (neutro) es el color de energía básico. **Azul claro (Luna) o naranja (Sol) indican que el balón fue golpeado por un equipo en cuestión. El efecto dura aproximadamente 5 segundos antes de volver a ser neutro. **Destellos púrpuras de energía significan que el estado del balón es inestable, desapareciendo el efecto tras pocos segundos. *Una cinta indicando el color del equipo está atada al hombro derecho del Warframe. **Los compañeros de equipo también emitirán un aura del mismo color (puede ser inapreciable con un alto valor de campo de visión). *El portador del balón tendrá una flecha apuntando hacia abajo del color del equipo como indicador. **No debe confundirse con las flechas dobles en forma de V, indicadas en el apartado pases a continuación. *Al comienzo de cada mitad, el balón será lanzado en el centro de la arena, mientras que tras anotar un gol se hará dentro del área circular del equipo en donde se anotó. *La mirilla del jugador cambia a un tipo "semi RPG" que indica el punto de lanzamiento en la parte superior, y determina la distancia de lanzamiento con tres líneas. Sin embargo, esta cambia a la mira estándar al infligir o recibir golpes. Nociones básicas Agarre y lanzamiento son maniobras esenciales en esta modalidad, a excepción del lanzamiento de Lunaro inestable. A diferencia del tutorial incluido actualmente en el título, los movimientos y sistema de juego no se basan en la configuración de armas de fuego, sino en la melé. Atrapes *Caminar sobre el balón lo llevará instantáneamente al arcata, teniendo en cuenta que es en todas direcciones el mismo rango referente a la recolección de recursos, excluyendo orbes. *Mantener la tecla de bloqueo (por defecto ) activará la fuerza de atracción magnética del Arcata, brillando esta con el color de energía del Warframe. Una vez ejecutado y mantenido este movimiento, asegurará que el balón sea atraído hacia el Warframe más cercano, por lo que no se recomienda interrumpirlo antes de atraparlo. **Al tomar posesión del balón se aplica una regla de 5 segundos, indicada por un resplandor y el sonido de una cuenta atrás. Si el portador se queda sin tiempo el balón explotará, abarcando una pequeña área, derribando al portador y saliendo disparado hacia una trayectoria incierta. La explosión afectará solamente a dicho portador. *Los atrapes se pueden realizar junto a cualquier tipo de maniobras, a excepción del salto de bala y la escalada. Intentar ejecutar un salto bala mientras se sostiene el balón hará que este caiga en donde fue atrapado originalmente. *Ejecutar un salto bala hacia a donde se ubica el balón lo tomará instantáneamente, pero esto sólo puede ocurrir cuando se está aterrizando acabado ya el propio salto. *El atrape mantenido se desactivará ejecutando movimientos de melé y también con algunas de las maniobras. Lanzamientos Hay dos métodos para lanzar el balón tras haber tomado posesión de él: *Pulsando la tecla de canalización (por defecto ) se realizará un lanzamiento a corto alcance, permitiendo al balón acortar su trayectoria a la mínima distancia, indicado esto por el marcador de impacto. *Manteniendo pulsada la misma tecla se realizará un lanzamiento a largo alcance y mayor velocidad. El balón siempre que no se supere el rango máximo logrará alcanzar el punto indicado por el marcador, y una vez hecho, se dejará caer ligeramente disminuyendo además su velocidad. **El resto de métodos para lanzar el balón siempre lo harán en carga, aun sin mantener la tecla . *Lanzamiento curvo :Para realizar este movimiento, debe pulsarse la tecla de canalización (por defecto ) mientras se realiza un deslizamiento. Un lanzamiento a corto alcance (indicado anteriormente) hará que la trayectoria del Lunaro se curve hacia la izquierda, mientras que un lanzamiento a largo alcance hará que sea hacia la derecha. *Lanzamiento cargado púrpura :La forma más fácil de realizar este movimiento es pulsando la tecla de ataque rápido (por defecto ) para ejecutar una carga sobre el balón, con lo que que ganará un efecto de inestabilidad y saldrá disparado hacia la dirección que apuntemos. Esta mecánica es altamente recomendada debido a la precisión que la carga le proporciona al lanzamiento. Bloqueos La configuración del combate en Lunaro se basa en movimientos de melé, de ahí que el propio Arcata tenga su propio estilo de combate, el cual no debe confundirse con los mods de guardia. El bloqueo a un jugador se realiza sobre todo cuando el equipo rival tiene el control del balón, con el fin de robárselo, frenarles, o reducir su posesión en la arena. * Jugadores de PS4 = * Jugadores de Xbox = ;Notas *Los golpes de melé pueden ser utilizados contra cualquier objetivo, tenga o no la posesión del balón. *Cualquier objetivo que ha sido bloqueado se vuelve inmune al siguiente golpe durante 5 segundos si quedó aturdido, o 2 segundos si fue derribado. Lunaro 4 *Golpear a un jugador que porte el balón no le bloqueará, pero hará que se le caiga y cambie su brillo a blanco. *Todo golpe de melé desencadenará aparte el efecto de inestabilidad, ya que es necesario para golpear el balón una vez más tras retirarlo de la posesión al enemigo. *La patada aérea es similar al ataque "lanzamiento de muelle" mostrado en la diapositiva de Viento fracturador. Sin embargo en comparación con otros, el movimiento tiene una precisión terrible y requiere de mucha habilidad para poder realizarse correctamente. *Es posible encadenar los de varios jugadores para derribar a un jugador enemigo. Esto sucede a menudo cuando múltiples jugadores tratan de robarle el balón a jugadores del equipo contrario. *Tristemente, el juego completo de movimientos de efecto en área carece del alcance suficiente para aprovechar todo su potencial. Esto queda en evidencia tras intentar golpear cuerpo a cuerpo en más de una dirección, ya que la mayoría de los golpes recaerán sobre un único objetivo. Efecto de inestabilidad Tras recibir un golpe de melé, el balón Lunaro obtiene un incremento de velocidad y se vuelve imposible de atrapar. El balón derribará a todo aquel que encuentre en su camino, sea aliado o enemigo, e incluso a veces al propio lanzador del mismo. En la actualidad, sólo los golpes acertados de melé, especialmente el estamparse contra él tienen la suficiente probabilidad de redirigir o desviar el balón de forma inofensiva. Despejes La única opción defensiva disponible en cualquier partida es mantener el balón y al equipo rival alejados de la portería. Teniendo en cuenta los rápidos movimientos Tenno y la brusca mecánica juego, no quedará mucho para elegir salvo golpear al balón y equipo enemigo tan fuerte como se pueda. *Los despejes se hacen sólo dentro del área circular del equipo afín, debiendo ser golpeado el balón por uno de los compañeros y alcanzar el exterior. **''No hay que confundir con'' despejar lo realizado en el área circular del equipo rival tras anotar un gol en él. En dicho caso el Arcata de los miembros del equipo afín será desactivado hasta salir del área. Pases Los pases son cruciales para un eficaz trabajo en equipo, y con suficiente esfuerzo y habilidad pueden llegar a cambiar el rumbo del partido. *Para pasar el balón a un compañero, simplemente hay que tomarlo y lanzarlo directamente hacia donde se encuentre. **Se apreciará un marcador compuesto de flechas dobles en forma de V, las cuales indican que el compañero está en una posición válida para recibir el balón. Los compañeros no necesitan utilizar la tecla de atracción del Arcata para recibirlo, ya que lo atraparán de forma instantánea. *Aun fallando, si tus compañeros lo atrapan seguirá contando como pase. Anotaciones Para ganar el partido se han de marcar más goles que el equipo enemigo. *Ganar un partido sólo sirve para añadir puntos adicionales de reputación al total, una cantidad bastante superior a la obtenida haciendo otras tareas. Por su parte, perder un partido supone la retirada de esta cantidad, dejando el total únicamente con los puntos realizados en el partido. *La puntuación base por gol es de 1 punto. Se pueden obtener puntos adicionales por tanto si se cumplen ciertas condiciones. Por ello, más adelante la puntuación puede llegar a ser de hasta 3 puntos por gol. *Anotar un tanto desde el interior del área circular rival: 1 punto. Es un poco difícil anotar puntos desde cerca de la portería debido a las zonas muertas que la rodean, lo que probablemente otorgue ventaja a los defensas. Para anotar sólo se necesita una pulsación rápida sobre la tecla . Tratar de realizar un lanzamiento cargado del balón puede acabar resultando en un tiro demasiado alto o un impacto contra la portería. *Anotar un tanto desde fuera del área circular rival: 1 punto. Extrañamente, parece que anotar con un lanzamiento cargado desde el centro del campo o cerca del pilar central, es más fácil que anotar desde el interior. Esto viene dado por el incremento de velocidad que obtiene el balón, haciéndolo más difícil de desviar o atrapar. Siempre es recomendable efectuar lanzamientos cargados del balón, ya que la mayoría de veces un tiro corto no llegará siquiera a alcanzar la portería. *Anotar un tanto con un lanzamiento cargado púrpura: 1 punto. Ya sea desde dentro o fuera del área rival, este parece ser el lanzamiento más difícil de todos. A diferencia de los otros dos tipos que requieren un par de pasos para anotar un tanto, este tipo sólo requiere un paso: embestir brutalmente el balón. Su probabilidad de ejecución es muy alta cuando el balón está aislado en el terreno, precisando únicamente un golpe de melé para proyectarlo hacia la portería enemiga. *El área y altura de la arena implica que sólo los lanzamientos a ras de suelo o media altura añadirán puntos adicionales, si estos acaban anotando un tanto. Se desconoce si un tiro anotará como tanto por altura máxima, dándose por ejemplo el caso de que por un tiro alto de alguien el balón acabe golpeando la barrera límite, y alguien ubicado sobre un pilar lo intercepte y dispare directo a la portería consiguiendo anotar un gol. En este supuesto caso, la puntuación total debería de ser 2 puntos en lugar de 1. (Se necesitan realizar más pruebas). Técnicas advanzadas Asistencias Es la combinación de pase, recepción y anotación. Cada tarea tiene que ser hecha de forma armónica y sin interrupción. *Como los lanzamientos cargados púrpura requieren de un movimiento melé no cuentan como recepción, y por ello no pueden darse con ellas asistencia a un tanto, aun habiéndose recibido el pase de un compañero.